


The Flannel Shirt

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine Sam noticing you wearing one of his shirts!





	The Flannel Shirt

  


Sam kisses your cheek gently waking you from your slumber, keeping your eyes closed you listen to Sam climb out of bed walking towards the dresser making sure to open it as quietly as possible. You hear him kick off his PJ pants to dress in his jeans, the sound of his shirt landing on the bed just before he closes the dresser.  
He stops probably to take a look towards you to make sure he didn't wake you just before heading out of the bedroom and closing the door gently.  
Opening your eyes you look around the dark room, Sam had said last night before bed that Dean and him were going to be studying on more of the men of letters history.  
Climbing out of bed you quickly switch on the light seeing Sam's shirt he had thrown on the end of the bed and his pants next to them.  
He was always leaving his PJ's out so anyone could see them. Folding them up you place them in the drawer with the others that's when you notice one of your favorite flannel shirts Sam hasn't wore in almost a year.  
"I wonder why he doesn't wear you anymore?" You ask the shirt as if it were going to answer you.  
Pulling it out you lift it to your nose smelling a hint of his cologne lingering on the material.  
"You still smell like him." You whisper with a smile.  
Turning you lay the shirt onto the bed and opening the bottom drawer where your clothes are.  
Sam is a foot taller then you so the deal was for you to have the bottom drawer since you were "so close to the ground" to put it in Sam's words.  
Grabbing a pair of jean shorts you quickly change into the shorts and slip onto a tanktop before grabbing Sam's shirt and putting it on.  
The shirt fits you so big your hands are hidden by the long sleeves.  
Fixing the sleeves so they are rolled up just where they need to be you brush your hair and teeth, put a little bit of mascara on your lashes and head out of the room to greet the brothers.  
Sam and Dean talking inside the library brings a smile to your face just before you turn into the room Dean eyeing you from behind Sam as you walk inside.  
Sam turns noticing Dean's attention had eased away from him. He notices you walking up the few steps and towards them.  
"Uh." He smiles.  
"What?" You smile back.  
"Is that my shirt?" Sam asks.  
You look down towards your body not noticing before that the shirt goes down to your knees.  
"No." You answer quickly.  
"Please tell me you're wearing pants under that shirt." Dean says watching you take a seat on the table near Sam.  
"Maybe."  
"I can't today Sam, you're girlfriend comes out of your room with less and less clothes everyday." Dean says shaking his head before walking off towards the map room.  
"Maybe I'll come out naked next time." You tease.  
"I would love to see that." Sam says with a smile as he leans towards you to give you a kiss.  
"I heard that, please don't have sex in the library. It's one of the cleanest rooms in the bunker." Dean says stopping to eye the both of you.  
"It was one of the cleanest rooms." You add with a chuckle.


End file.
